


On Death

by arianapeterson19



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: I'm just having a hard night.





	On Death

The chair was probably uncomfortable - anything was uncomfortable after being in it for five hours - but her mind was too occupied to registrar it. Her right hand was resting on his leg, her eyes fixed on his quivering diaphragm, as she unconsciously held her breath just as he did, for increasingly longer moment in time. The room was mostly dark - probably because no one wanted to see his usually lively face so blank.

The hospital bed didn't make him look small. She had heard that was a thing but he looked larger than life, just like always. She hadn't slept in over 30 hours, so that might have impacted her perception (but she was pretty sure it also had something to do with his over 6 foot frame). As midnight crept closer the only clear thought to creep across her mind was, 'Do we press the call button or just shout in the hall when he quits breathing?'

She never had to find out because the night nurse, Jon - sweet, professional, compassionate Jon who had been bringing them water to hydrate and treated everyone in the room so kindly - came in to check, addressing him by name, letting him know he was going to adjust the pillow even though everyone in the room knew he wasn't aware. And then he just didn't breathe back in and his face lost all color - when it had already been so pale it shouldn't have been possible - and that was it.

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just having a hard night. The holidays are hard as I face them without my dad and I needed to write this out. I'll probably delete it in the morning.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
